omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garou
|-|Base= |-|First Monster Form= |-|Second Monster Form= |-|Third Monster Form= |-|Fourth Monster Form= Statistics Name: Garou. Origin: One Punch Man. Classification: Human, Villain, Hero Hunter, Human Monster, Monster. Gender: Male. Age: 18. Tier: | D-2. | D-3. | At least D-3. | High D-3. | At least E-1. | High E-1. | High E-3. | F-2. | At least F-2. | Destructive Capacity: | City+ Level. (Easily defeated Tanktop Master) | Mountain Level. (Fought against Metal Bat who was employing his Fighting Spirit) | At least Mountain Level. (Stronger than before) | At least Large Mountain Level. (Much stronger after gaining several power-ups, one-shots Demon-level Royal Ripper, can fend off Overgrown Rover, a Dragon-level threat, whom Bang and Bomb had trouble against) | At least Island Level. (Roughly equal to Superalloy Darkshine) | Large Island Level. (Dominated Golden Sperm in battle, who could injure a weakened Tatsumaki) | Multi-Continent Level. (ONE stated that Garou in this form would have an even fight against Boros, who could wipe out the surface of the Earth, fought against casual Saitama) | Moon Level. (A lot stronger than before) | At least Moon Level. (Enhanced his abilities even further) | Speed: | High Hypersonic. (Superior to Tanktop Master) | High Hypersonic+. (Dodged every hit from Metal Bat) | Massively Hypersonic. (Far faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic. | Massively Hypersonic+. (Swifter than Golden Sperm, who blitzed an injured Tatsumaki) | Relativistic (Casually blitzes Lightspeed Flash, who attacks at this speed, competed with a casual Saitama), possibly Lightspeed (Moved so fast that time around him stood still) | Relativistic, possibly FTL. (Much faster than before) | Relativistic, possibly FTL. (Even faster than before) | Durability: | City+ Level. (Tanked many hits from Tanktop Master) | Mountain Level. (Much stronger than before, albeit he claimed that one hit from an empowered Metal Bat would be dangerous) | Large Mountain Level. (Survived a combination rush from Bang and Bomb that was meant to kill him) | At least Large Mountain Level. (Many times more durable than before) | At least Island Level. (Can contain hits from Superalloy Darkshine) | Large Island Level. (Superior to Golden Sperm) | Multi-Continent Level. (Tanked numerous casual punches from Saitama, survived Consecutive Normal Punches from Saitama in one piece when even Boros was blown apart by the same technique) | Moon Level. (Took a direct punch to the abdomen from Saitama, albeit he spew blood) | At least Moon Level. (Was merely knocked over by a further attack from Saitama) | Intelligence: A fighting prodigy and an absolute supergenius when it comes to fighting. Stamina: Absolutely monstrous. Garou has repeatedly shown to take immense amounts of punishment and life-threatening injuries and simply grow stronger from them. Range: At least extended human melee range. Weaknesses: His adaptation can be overwhelmed when his opponent is too strong for him, causing him to lose his will to fight. Key: '''| Hero Hunt Arc | Monster Raid Arc | Early Monster Association Arc | Late Monster Association Arc | Limiter Breaking | First Monster Form | Second Monster Form | Third Monster Form | Fourth Monster Form | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Reactive Adaptation, Resistance to Telekinesis. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is composed of a series of super fast and powerful punches that are easily able to take out an S-Class Hero. Garou avoids using this style if possible because it reminds him of Bang. Charanko describes the martial art as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kyōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. This technique is usually only achievable by having two users, but Garou managed to reach a degree of mastery that allowed him to use combination without needing a second person. Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist (怪害神殺拳, Kaigai Shinsatsu-ken): Garou's God Slayer Fist consists of techniques that he created after achieving his awakening through the absorption of the many fighting styles he had within his arsenal. He first demonstrates this style after entering the Second Stage of his Transformation. * God Slayer Ascending Attack (神殺昇撃, Shinsatsu Shōgeki): Garou delivers a powerful uppercut punch with either of his arms, so strong and fast that it nearly struck Saitama. * God Slayer Instant Attack (神殺瞬撃, Shinsatsu Shungeki): Garou throws a volley of quick punches from both hands. These punches were so fast that it encouraged Saitama to use Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches instead of just Consecutive Normal Punches. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Tier D Category:Tier E Category:Tier F